Little Rays of Sunshine
by XxXRibbinzXnXChainzXxX
Summary: ZackxAerith. Heaven. The sun shone through, and the moon shone bright. That Church wasnt a fluke, it WAS Heaven, ever since he fell through her roof and said so. Any flames shall be used for Hot Cocoa and Smores. Romance/Freinship/ and ofcourse Humor Z/A


**You are my Sunshine**

He lay there staring at the small breaks in the crumbling old ceiling. Small amounts of sunshine pouring through. It was unlikely to see anything else of interest.

She would switch her position every once and awhile, just to reach farther into the flowers. And sometimes she would look back at him, raising an eyebrow on how quiet he was being.

His raven spikes would rustle in the breeze, as the wind picked up, but seemingly...it came from nowhere. There was a wall...and wind cant go through a solid concrete wall...so...where did it actually come from?

Aerith noticed his curiosity, so she decided to break his thought...before it got to extreme for his level. "You know..."

She stood from her position, slightly hovering over the flowers. "Whatever you do..."

He slowly slid his arms from behind his neck, as he sat up, swinging his legs over the pew.

"Dont be quiet." She laughed as she paced over to him. "It reeealy weird." She giggled again. Her braid slightly swinging as she hopped on to the next board. "When you're quiet..."

He cocked his head slightly, grinning as she hopped the patteren of the floorboards.

She waved her arms as she caught her balance. "It..." She swiftly turned on her heel, to face the flowers again.

"Zack...when YOU, when you're sad...it makes everyone else sad." She turned her head, a small ray of sun lining the side of her face.

Zack crossed his arms, grinning, but with a look of confusion on his face. She laughed again, bringing her arms behind her back.

He stood from his spot, and brought his arms up to his chest. "So..." He grinned. "What exactly, do you mean?"

As he walked over to her, she walked around him. "Well, you..." She smiled to her self, when her back was turned, as they paced around eachother.

He flickered his eyes sideways, to catch a small smirk slide of her shaded face. The light brightening her face again, as she turned around.

His bangs flopped as he sighed. "I?" But he laughed again when she turned for a uncounted amount of times, and started pacing around him again.

The light giving in and out, as she glided seemingly slow in the center of the room. When the light poured over her hands, he caught the slightest glimpse of something.

Her eyes searched the room, as she twirled around, from the flowers, to the pews, floor boards, windows, and then she studied something in the mid-air.

He couldnt quite catch to what she was looking at, until, she raised her hand into light.

Cupping her hand, she smiled, as the light revealed her hand. It was probably the biggest ray of light you would see in all of Midgar. She stepped into the pool of warmth, almost so bright the it illuminated every feature, outlining her.

She glanced back over at him, when she heard his clothes rustle. "Zack!"

He raised his arms up in the air. "Yeah?" He grinned when she, held her hand out, revealing a small trinket.

It was shiny, with the clear yellow picture of a sun, halfway covered by two light blue clouds. She dropped it into his hand, which he hadnt even realized he was holding out.

He pulled it closer to his face, and laughed when he saw Aerith peering through the glass clouds. She grinned sheepishly, and pulled her arms behind her back, raising her chest waiting for a response.

He studied it closer, rimming the silver bangles that circled around the glass clouds and sun, was a black ribbon, and inside the clouds, there were little star imprints in the glass.

"Zack! Dont move." She giggled, pointing as the hole in the roof. Zack leaned his head back, watching as clouds began to cover the bright sun. He rasied his hand up to his eyes.

When he looked down, the trinket had changed color, and was now the picture of a moon, halfway covered by clouds, and outlined with the stars.

He smiled and looked up at Aerith, but faltered when she wasnt there. He glanced around, but blinked when he realized the warmth against him.

She squeezed his chest, and pressed her face against his shoulder, her bangs slightly whisped, as she smile when that breeze came back again.

He felt her smile, and he smiled to, as he returned by wrapping his arms around her, holding her close.

The sun returning, and bathing them in warmth under that hole in the roof. She lifted her head, and looked up at him.

"Zack. You shouldnt change, you know why?" She pressed her face back to his uniform sweater.

He shook his head, not actually expecting her to reply. "Why?"

She whispered into his chest, "Because, your a little ray of sunshine." She smiled, and moved her arms closer to his back.

He smiled too, and leaned into her embrace, hugging her tighter. "Thanks...Aerith."

They stood there for awhile, just smiling and squeezing tighter. Glancing down at her face against him, he would look behind her, and raise his hand to smile at his day-night-changing-thinger-mabober. Which lead to another important question...what is it?

He surpressed his hold on her, pulling her outward a little bit. "Ummm...What exactly is it?"

She smirked, "Only the creator would know!" ,her eyes shining in the light.

He shook of his smile, and put on a pouty face. "Whaaaaaat?" He whined exasperatly. He grinned afterwards though, when she rolled her eyes and leaned back into him.

And whispered again, "Your Welcome." ,she smiled.

Looking around at their home, their Heaven. He leaned back down and embraced her. Murmuring under his breath, "Love you, Aerith." ,and smiled into her hair.

**My only Sunshine**


End file.
